


Let it snow!

by Calimera



Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/pseuds/Calimera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's snowing. Kevin wants to play outside, much to William's dismay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it snow!

**Author's Note:**

> This work is one of the first I wrote for this fandom, it's nothing special but some fluff between Kevin and William, because these two need some happy time just between the two of them.
> 
> Many thanks to Tragedy of the 14th, my beta-reader for this story.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Makai Ouji belongs to Madoka Takadono and Utako Yukihiro.

Winter had come faster than Kevin had expected. He didn’t pay it much attention until he started feeling the chilly air, and when he saw from the window the snow gently falling down outside, covering the land like a white blanket. The sun was sparkling, making the snow glow like glittery diamonds.

It brought a calm, relaxing feeling to Kevin’s soul. Today seemed like the beginning of a good day in the snow, and he knew he had to share it with someone. Surely, he thought, his young master wouldn’t want to stay in when there was an abundance of white cotton outside, just screaming to be played with?

That was how William Twining awoke to the feeling of someone gently shaking him, and to see the beaming face of his butler.

“Young master, it’s time to wake up !”

“Hmm… what’s going on? What’s with that look on your face?” William asked, pushing his blanket away from him while he put himself in a sitting position in his bed.  
“There’s snow outside, young master, so I’m here to take you outside so we can play in the snow!”

“… No way! It’s too cold to go outside!” William whined.

Seeing the look on his butler face, William knew Kevin wasn’t going to give up, as he proceeded to get his warm clothes out of the wardrobe. William complained a little, but he eventually put his clothes on and allowed himself to be led to the garden.

Winter made the Twining’s garden beautiful.

With the sun perched high in the sky, it made the snow gleam with fierce brightness, the trees caked with hardened icicles. The snow was white and pure and blended well with the blue sky. There was a chill in the air, though no winter wind was howling and biting at the skin.

Kevin kneeled down beside his young master and made sure his protegee put his gloves, and that his scarf kept his neck warm enough. He didn’t want his young master to catch a cold. Then, he proposed some games for William to play in the snow, such as drawing in the snow or making snowmen.

William wasn’t sure what to think of it. Sure, he had often been outside in the snow before, but he didn’t remember playing with Kevin, or even making snowmen before his parent’s death! So it puzzled him that Kevin had come to him and insisted that they play in the snow together. **(1)**

William looked up at Kevin. He looked like a child and seemed to be having the time of his life, making snowmen. He even helped making one for William. William wanted their snowman to look like the King of Britain or the Prime Minister.

“We must decide on a name for your snowman, young master. Otherwise, the other snowmen won’t know what to call him.”

William frowned. “Snowmen aren’t real, they don’t need a name.” He reasoned.

“Really?” Kevin asked, a smile gracing his face at William's small pout.

He let William finish his snowman before suggesting a walk.

While they were walking, surrounded by frozen trees, a playful smile came on Kevin’s lips. William continued on his way, not noticing that Kevin had stopped walking and had hid behind a tree. He stopped eventually, when he didn’t see or hear his butler walking beside him. He called out his name and frowned when he didn’t receive an answer.

“Kevin, where are you?” William called again. He then felt a snowball hitting him in the back of his head, and the young boy let out a yelp. Hearing a soft chuckle, he turned his head and saw Kevin to his right. His butler was giggling like a child. William narrowed his eyes.

“What are you…,” William couldn’t say more as another snowball hit him straight in the face. He stiffened when he felt the melting snow under his clothes.

“This means war!” William exclaimed, forgetting his walk as he bent down and gathered up his own snowy projectile. He threw his snowball at Kevin, who easily ducked with another chuckle.

“Come on, young master, you can do better!” Kevin said, throwing a snowball at William and ducked with a triumphal smile.

And thus, the battle began.

Kevin and William started to throw snowball at each other furiously, occasionally hiding behind a tree to avoid a frozen projectile, sometimes slipping on the snow when they ran too fast in their hurry to escape. They missed their target most of the time, but that didn’t matter to them. They laughed, ran, and played together, enjoying the moment.

After a while, snow was started to fall again, and the air seemed colder. Kevin decided to end the game, and proposed to go back to the house when he saw that William was starting to shiver from the bitting/bitter cold.

Taking his small gloved hand in his, Kevin led his young master to the house, both eager to warm themselves.

They returned back to the warmth and comfort of the house. After lighting a fire in the fireplace, Kevin went to make some hot milk with honey, while William sat down in an armchair by the fireplace, waiting for his butler to return. After a few minutes, Kevin joined William, bringing hot drinks and gingerbread.

They talked a little, but mostly, they enjoyed the warmth of the fireplace. William took a book to read while Kevin looked after him, grabbing his own book after he tired of this.  
Eventually, William fell asleep. Seeing this, Kevin laid down his book and placed an arm around William. He smiled as William unconsciously snuggled into him.

Kevin sighed. If only things could stay like this forever…

**Author's Note:**

>  **(1)** I think I should explain this one: I always saw Uriel as more playful than the actual Kevin Cecil when he was with little William, and this story is basically Uriel's first winter as Kevin Cecil. This explain why William was puzzled Kevin wanted to play in the snow with him. Because I see Uriel/Kevin as someone who is joyful and playful while in the presence of his young master, while the real Kevin Cecil was more calm and serious.
> 
> I hope you liked it. Feel free to tell me what you have thought of it :)


End file.
